


食人温迪戈Thor/猎魔人Loki《Cardiac》

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：吸血，前戏有温迪戈形态，锁链，半强迫，口交





	食人温迪戈Thor/猎魔人Loki《Cardiac》

那是一只十分温顺可怜的温迪戈。

被诅咒的小怪物呦呦哀叫着舔舐自己病变的皮肤，它哭得太久了，眼泪在绒毛上浸出深色的泪沟，被村民踩断的肋骨戳破了肚子。温迪戈饿得用獠牙咬下自己的舌头果腹，又很快长出了新的血肉。

猎魔人背对着摇晃的火把和刀光，青年的黑发仿佛能吞噬一切光明，他俯身看着那双悲哀惶恐的蓝眼睛。

“我会将它献祭给撒旦，”Loki捧起了幼年的温迪戈，悄悄将它塞进披风，小怪物用断角拱了拱他的胸口，“恶魔之子将平息众神的怒火。”

猎魔人肃穆虔诚地宣誓，成功哄骗了群情激愤的村民。Loki跨上高大的角鹿，催策着坐骑离开这片愚蠢贫瘠的土地。

“多亏你碰上的是我，小恶魔。”拿着驱魔得来的佣金，Loki低头打量着怀里丑陋的小家伙，“你就叫Thor吧，希望这个名字能带来好运。”

饥饿的温迪戈自顾自地啃着Loki的指尖，猎魔人的血脉让它自愈得更快，omega吃痛地收回手，盯着自己已经露出白骨的伤口，新的筋络很快重生。

“我得把你的食谱改一改了，”Loki拍了一下白眼狼的小脑袋，“否则早晚被你吃干抹净。”

温迪戈是被诅咒的食人怪物，在这片饥荒肆虐的大陆上，易子而食的惨案时有发生。

吃了人肉的饥民就会魔化成温迪戈，它们贪婪凶残，猎食人类，永远都填不满胃袋和欲望，只有猎魔人的剑才能终结永生的温迪戈。

这种似人的怪物长着巨大的鹿角和利爪，浑身遍布刀枪不入的鬃毛，盘踞在深山峡谷之中，对人口密集的村庄和城镇伺机而动。

这只小丑八怪原本是人类婴孩，也许他的父母将自己的血肉喂给了孩子，反倒……

Loki尽量不去猜测Thor尸骨无存的父母葬身在了何处。

“你还不算没得救，Thor。”Loki忙碌地调配起了药剂，将蜷缩成毛团的温迪戈抱进浴桶，被扑腾了一身的水，“啧，再闹我就不要你了！”

小怪物眨了眨蓝汪汪的眼睛，居然真的安静了下来。

野生的温迪戈大多有皮肤病，严重的溃烂流脓，露出白骨和内脏，就成了传说中面目可憎的恶魔。

但Loki的小怪物娇生惯养，金棕的皮毛油光水滑，猎魔人长期地用草药喂养，等到Thor懂事后，已经能控制着自己维持人类的皮相，也不再发狂地渴求人肉。

十七年后。

Loki懒洋洋地从床上滑下来，打着哈欠走下二楼，扛着米袋的高大青年正从屋外走进来。

“Loki，帮忙开一下地窖的门！”Thor耀眼的金发让omega眯起了眼睛，Loki慢吞吞地拿着钥匙穿过后院，身后的人就耐心地跟着他磨蹭。

“我要离开一个月，南方的大陆出现了大批食人案。”Loki看着Thor骤然暗沉的蓝眼睛，无奈地揉了揉青年的脑袋，“都比我高了，别孩子气。”

“我都快要成年了。”地窖门通常双人合力都难拉动，Thor一抬手便推开了，“要是再带着伤回来，你就没资格再拦着我跟你一起去。”

“火药味都呛到我脸上了，嗯？”猎魔人细长的手指戳了戳青年的胳膊，只觉得戳上了石块，“赶紧拿着梳子回去，这次喂完你就得挨饿一个月了。”

Thor终于笑了起来，他从小只有在猎魔人喂食时才算听话，Loki斜睨了他一眼转身就走，忽略了身后阴鸷不甘的凝视。

温迪戈是被欲望诅咒的怪物，它们吞噬着周遭的一切，贪得无厌地独占着自己的食物和宝藏。

Loki亲手养大了一头熟悉人性的恶魔，潘多拉宝盒里的暗光蠢蠢欲动地开始流窜。

Thor的长相很俊美，无论是作为人类还是温迪戈。猎魔人看着青年的影子慢慢膨胀拉长，头顶长出树冠般壮丽的角，脊背和鬃毛高耸拱起，钩状的利爪和獠牙增质生长。

“你像传说中的狼人，Thor。”Loki靠在藤椅上笑了起来，他不可能不紧张，但那双蓝眼睛里依旧含着野性毕露的温情，“轻一些，唔……”

温迪戈像小山般俯身压了过来，用利爪勾破了猎魔人的脖颈，蛇信般的长舌在伤口愈合前钻了进去。

Loki痛苦地仰起了头，血液飞快地被吮吸，甚至连血管都快要被勾出来，温迪戈兴奋地轰鸣了起来，胸腔鼓噪发出令人毛骨悚然的噪声。

“Thor…”omega的声音像来自骷髅的喉咙，他嘶哑尖锐地抓住温迪戈的利爪，怪物惊醒过来，猛地收回了长舌。

猎魔人长年累月地药浴熏疗，让自己的血液成了温迪戈诅咒的解药，Thor黄金般的皮肤从不溃烂，体内残暴嗜血的凶性也一直没有作乱。

“Loki，Loki…”温迪戈抱住猎魔人的动作几乎让藤椅散架，它直接把Loki埋进了自己的怀里，依旧在嫉妒着触碰到omega的空气，除自己外的一切。

“你闻上去像烧焦的稻谷。”Loki闭着眼休息了一会儿，用特制的钢梳打理着温迪戈茂密的鬃毛，它们几乎蔓延了巨兽的全身，除了omega熟悉的面孔和胸膛。

“你闻上去很好吃。”Thor小心地蜷着利爪，温顺地像一只造访小人国的大猫，Loki在他身上攀来爬去，尽职尽责地梳理着温迪戈打结的毛发。

“你可以吃野山羊，野马，除了人以外的随便什么。”Loki让Thor张嘴，温迪戈的牙床和面颊有恐怖的延展性，俊美的面容被血盆大口代替，“唔，没有蛀牙。”

长舌调皮地伸出来舔了Loki一脸，猎魔人嫌弃地拧着温迪戈的兽耳，被Thor威胁要一口嚼碎自己的脑袋。

“猎魔人的心脏和脑髓都有剧毒，大傻瓜。”omega有恃无恐地拍了拍温迪戈的脑袋，Thor遗憾地变回了人类模样。

“我想把你装进肚子里。”青年还是喜欢和养大自己的omega睡同一个被窝，哪怕Thor现在翻个身就地动山摇，“这样就只有我的胃知道你在那里了。”

“你可真是既浪漫又吓人。”Loki打了个哈欠，把自己冰冷的脚塞进了Thor宽大温暖的掌心，“我从明天开始就要杀很多狂躁的温迪戈，多到几年都散不掉身上亡灵的气味，你知道吧？”

“你一直很香，Loki，我和他们不是同类。”Thor抱着他的猎魔人，声音闷闷地，“有必要的话，我会为你杀了它们。”

Thor会去深山呆一段时间，茹毛饮血地吃上足够多的猎物，安抚自己永远都填不饱的嘴瘾。

一个月而已，如果他没有突然分化成alpha，这不过是又一次短暂的分别。

Loki风尘仆仆地赶回老屋，他闻到了一股陌生的alpha信息素，这可不妙，Thor不能被人发现，懦夫们对所有温迪戈都恨之入骨。 

猎魔人肃杀警戒地抽出银剑，悄无声息地走过了玄关。他在客厅的沙发上看见了一团灰扑扑的影子，毯子下露出一搓卷曲的金发。

“Thor，你怎么了？你不可能会生病，搞什么鬼……”Loki松懈地收起了长剑，嘀咕埋冤着掀开毯子，扑面而来的信息素让omega险些跪倒在地。

“天……”他的小怪物痛苦迷茫地蜷缩着，像婴儿般浑身赤裸，和17年前舔舐着伤口的温迪戈幼崽逐渐重合。

“没事了，Thor，别怕……”alpha的信息素邪冷凶暴，和他背负的诅咒一样令人恐惧，但Loki不能逃跑，“你只是长大了。”

“你的味道变了，Loki。”Thor汗湿的掌心让猎魔人一阵战栗，他跪坐在沙发旁安抚alpha，“很好闻，但夹杂着一股讨厌的味道。”

“只是个临时标记，”Loki找了些药回来，瓶瓶罐罐地喂给新生的alpha，“我的热潮期提前了，所以请同行的猎魔人……”

“你让别的alpha咬了你的脖子？”Thor的语气尖刻诡异，瞳孔甚至收缩成了兽类的梭形。

“性不可耻，你自己也会经历的。”Loki揉了揉他的脑袋，大男孩儿的青春期总是脾气古怪。

“性？”Thor直白地追问，“你被alpha吻过？被进入过身体吗？”

“我有五百二十六岁了，上帝！”Loki窘迫地拔高了音调，他不适合当知心家长，“我上一次做爱时你还没出生呢，自己慢慢琢磨去吧。”

Thor在阴影中沉默，Loki实在受不了年轻alpha不懂得收敛的信息素，扭头向楼上走去。

猎魔人低估了暴怒中的温迪戈。

Loki被alpha飓风般的信息素撞倒，他像是被赤身裸体地丢进冰川暴雪之中，浑身的骨骼都被超自然的巨力碾碎，惨叫着匍匐在地。

“Thor！”Loki哆嗦着蜷缩在楼梯旁，徒劳地大叫，“停下！不——”

人类魔化成温迪戈后不会再有性征，它们没有理智，没有情感，但Thor不一样。

Loki两眼猩红地把木台阶抠得白屑飞溅，这不是人类能承受的信息素，他还能活下来全靠猎魔人强韧的体质。

“我很抱歉，Loki。”Thor走过来抱起了omega，他收敛了一些信息素，但皮肤像岩浆般滚烫。Loki惊惧地抵着alpha赤裸的胸膛，发出小兽垂死般的呜咽。

“放我下来，Thor！”alpha抱着他往卧室走，Loki的大脑里炸开了无数烟花，“你干什么？！”

“如果你需要alpha，那只能是我。”Thor的语调很平静，仿佛这一切理所当然，他本就为此而生，“我们本来就会永远在一起，不是吗？”

“我养大了你！”猎魔人把腕甲下藏着的机关甩向alpha，温迪戈怕火，但Thor徒手捏住了它，面无表情地看着自己被烧穿的手掌，“松手！你发什么疯！”

Loki没料到Thor不会躲开，他下意识地掰开了alpha鲜血淋漓的手，痛心疾首地看着重新生长粘连的骨骼和肌肉。

他每天都在担心Thor被外人发现，担心Thor扛不住诅咒彻底魔化，把他的小温迪戈保护得密不透风……

可然后呢？Loki对Thor有求必应，现在Thor连他这个人都想要占有。

“你可以不要我，Loki。”温迪戈不会接吻，Thor捏着猎魔人的下巴用嘴唇蹭他，湛蓝的眼里是赤裸的欲望和脆弱，“我是你捡回来的宠物，要是厌倦了就杀掉我。”

别把我扔回荒野，直到变成一具溃烂暴虐的行尸走肉。我已经贪恋幸福太久，本该命定的一切都会格外痛苦。

“傻子，你不是宠物…”Loki被逼得节节倒退，Thor在他倒在床上时用手掌垫住了，“我不确定——”

“还有什么不能确定的？我是青黄不接的异类，是你给了我灵魂和心脏。”Thor用鼻尖触碰猎魔人的面颊，眯着眼低喃，“我只要你，我只有你……Loki，再救我一次好不好？”

alpha俊美的容貌是猎食者的致命诱饵，Loki绝望地看着Thor被情热催化成凶兽的模样，腿间一直被忽视的性征因为勃起而从金棕的毛发里彻底露出。

小山般魁梧的温迪戈俯下身来，粗喘着闻嗅omega的腺体，养大它的猎魔人此刻成了自己的雌兽，它要在这具优雅温软的身体里迎来真正的成长。

“别这样对我，Thor！你不想的……”Loki小幅度地在巨兽身下挣扎，他知道自己逃不掉了，要是弄破了皮肤，血液的味道会让温迪戈彻底疯狂，“听话……求你，等等——”

alpha不耐烦地低吼起来，尖锐的爪掌一把撕裂了猎魔人的衣袍，伸出蛇信般的长舌四处舔舐起来。

“别嗯！你这个小混球……唔！”Loki哆嗦个不停，相比起被强迫的愤慨，洁癖的omega更介意温迪戈用唾液弄湿了自己，“别玩了！好痒——”

温迪戈的蓝眼睛眯了起来，獠牙让他很难做出表情，但Loki知道alpha在笑，这个小怪物永远都有本事让他心软。

“你可以锁住我，”一捆铁链被放在了猎魔人眼前，这是Loki驯服幼年温迪戈用的，如今根本治不了魁梧的alpha，“我要犯错了，不是么？”

这简直是大错特错！猎魔人抖着手将铁链锁在了温迪戈的脖颈上，他紧紧攥着另一端，被Thor捏着腰拖回身下。

“我们注定要这么做的，Loki。”低沉的呢喃传入omega脑中，他被舔得呻吟不断，那舌尖钻进了臀缝里，强韧灵活地顶着软糯的穴口，“我喜欢你的味道……”

也许他的所有体液都有了药效。这个猜想让Loki绷紧了身体，他现在可没有力气掌控温迪戈，只能压下腰窝让作乱的长舌进得更深，抖着嗓子请求巨兽别太粗暴。

“Loki，不行……”尺寸骇人的阴茎不断在红肿湿滑的肉缝外顶蹭，不得要领的alpha委屈地在omega耳边嘀咕，“难受……热……”

温迪戈被发情期折磨得眼眶赤红，腹部的绒毛暖烘烘地贴着Loki的脊背，这让他想到Thor幼年时发烧的模样，深金色的小毛球泪汪汪地窝在猎魔人怀里，脖颈细软地靠在他的臂弯。

“你从小就是个麻烦鬼……”再一次心软的omega红着脸伸手到身后，用指尖拨开雌穴的肉瓣，让alpha圆润的顶端嵌入小口，“慢、唔……慢点！”

温迪戈迷糊地蹭了蹭Loki的脊背，随着本能往湿软的深处顶，omega痛得大叫了一声，向后推搡时却摸到了年轻男人光滑结实的大腿。

“你这个滑头……嗯！呃嗯！”人类形态的交媾顺畅了许多，Thor蓝汪汪的眼睛瞅着Loki邀功，腰杆以下的动作却强硬凶悍，顶得omega尖叫着蹬腿，瘦长的身躯在alpha掌下拼命扭动。

铁链晃动着叮哐作响，将alpha的脖子勒得青筋暴起。猎魔人像被烙铁贯穿了五脏六腑，那根凶器直直地插进身体又拔出，毫无章法地劈开肉壁，挤出响亮粘稠的水声后跳动得更加兴奋。

Thor的第一次没有坚持太久，他用手掌摁着Loki的小腹内射，脱力的omega向后仰倒坐在alpha的胯上，闭着眼汗津津地体会汹涌的高潮。

“你的血管很漂亮，”Thor摩挲着Loki修长的脖颈，皮肤下的淡青色像树叶纹路般分布，“闻上去也很……美味。”

“休想，Thor。”omega毫无威严的警告还带着哭腔，Loki像被射中前肢的母鹿一般被摁倒在床铺里，Thor增生的獠牙轻易勾破了他的脖颈，一边操干一边吸食血液。

“在发情时维持人形很难，”贪婪狡猾的温迪戈蛊惑着它的人类，“这是我应得的奖赏，对吗？”

“不嗯……”Loki已经无法再高潮了，他瘫软着被alpha抄起腿窝腾空搂在怀里，囊袋沉甸甸地拍在臀肉上，Thor青筋虬结的肌肉像石块般压着他，“够了、嗯！哈呃……”

omega被顶开了生殖腔，扣着Loki腰窝的大掌一瞬间收紧，甚至捏出了淤青，Thor显然不知道自己做了什么，被一团紧绷肥沃的嫩肉绞得几乎发狂，他粗喘着在Loki颈窝埋头，又因为迅速胀大的结而进退两难。

“Thor！别再……嗯唔、要撑坏了……”首次成结的强烈快感让alpha处于失控的边缘，Loki能感觉到Thor的肌群在皮肤下游走，连骨骼都咯咯作响，似乎已经快要失控魔化，“清醒一点！该死——”

惊惧之下的omega捧住alpha的脸吻了上去，他们的鼻梁撞在一起，嘴唇也在Thor的獠牙上磕破，这是Loki第一次尝到温迪戈的血，辛辣又呛鼻地在肺叶中弥漫。

Thor的结比人类大了太多，Loki简直要错觉身体里被塞了一颗鹅蛋，捂着隆起的小腹痛苦又酥麻地喘息。

alpha像小兽般用舔他拱他，鼻尖像幼时一样湿漉漉地吸着气，Loki习惯性地揉了揉Thor的金发，他便像受到鼓舞般低头叼住了omega的乳尖。

“我还记得，小时候你喂我喝羊奶。”Loki尖叫了一声，敏感的乳尖在alpha粗糙的獠牙间磨蹭，还被不知轻重地吮吸，“可我还是一直在哭，哭到嗓子都出了血，直到让我含着你的胸脯才安静下来。”

“松口！哼呃……”omega嘶哑地推搡着胸口毛绒绒的脑袋，拼命拽拉铁链也没有用，“要被你、嗯！咬下来了……”

“别担心，我们可能会有一群小怪物需要哺乳，”Thor的指尖绕着Loki的发梢把玩，笑起来时露出嘴角缩小的獠牙，偏偏蓝眼睛里唯有最纯净的忠诚，“但我绝对要喝第一口，Loki。”

“从各种意义上来说…唔，”alpha射入生殖腔的精液多到Loki肚皮发胀，以至于他其实也心里没底，“你已经死去十八年了。”

“死人可没法儿变心了，lucky you。”Thor像大猫般趴在Loki胸口眯起眼，咕噜着咬omega的脖子玩儿，虽然被一只温迪戈咬住绝对算得上惊悚，但他可是家养的，“只有我们俩更好，否则我会忍不住吃掉那些粘着你的幼崽。”

贪婪的温迪戈终于咬破了omega的腺体，这是永久标记，将另一个alpha猎魔人的“帮助”覆盖得干干净净。

“我觉得越来越冷了，”Loki皱着眉哼哼，迷迷糊糊地往热源的怀里钻，虚脱让他无法在凛冬用法术保暖，“但我有最舒服的皮草。”

“你想让我嫉妒自己吗，Loki。”搂着他的alpha很快变成了毛发金棕的温迪戈，利爪温顺地收在掌心，“别睡太久，我会饿。”

回应他的是omega赤脚蹬在肚子上的警告，还有从脖颈落下的铁链。

猎魔人的寿命是普通人类的四倍，通常在衰老后就很难在这片大陆上存活。两百年后，由愚昧和黑死病掀起的猎巫浪潮将他们逼得全数隐退，Loki也和Thor离开了家乡。

他已经很老了，抵达那片海岛时已经重病缠身，血液里流逝的药力也让Thor的皮肤开始病变。

“我们的旅程要结束了，”年迈的猎魔人费力地睁开绿眼睛，枯柴般的手梳过年轻人的金发，“你依旧很漂亮，Thor。”

“不会持续太久，”高大的alpha半跪在恋人身边，将一颗獠牙雕出的挂坠放在Loki的掌心，“我终于能尝到你的心脏了，这是唯一的安慰。”

挂坠来自他们唯一的孩子，在刚刚长出乳牙后便夭折的混血温迪戈，谁也不能抵抗天意。

“我没法再让你听话了，对吗？”Loki释然地笑起来，他也不愿Thor退化成嗜血食人的凶兽，“猎魔人的心脏不会太美味，你这个贪吃鬼。”

“我爱你，Loki。”

被诅咒的巨兽在濒死前听见了此生的第一声心跳，它吞下了情人的血肉，将贪婪与饥荒就此埋进坟墓。

2009年。

石油商在海岛上发现了一座诡异的古墓，四壁简陋得像用兽爪刨出，坑埋的两具尸体交缠在一起，连物种都难以辨别。

神盾局在听到风声后封锁调查现场，这件插曲很快就被人遗忘。

2016年。

“盯紧大家伙，博士。”天才富豪轻佻的声音出现在耳麦中，“他一定在运输仓中憋坏了，不是每个恐怖分子都把基地设在南极的。”

“我不能保证一个史前魔兽的心情够好，”Banner很不赞成复仇者们的做法，他太了解失控的后果了，“希望科研团队能解决Thor的新问题。”

“我们应该再挖出一只母温迪戈，如果它们有性别的话，”Natasha也跟着出馊主意，“荷尔蒙说明一切。”

整个冰原都震动起来，狂怒骇人的咆哮和爆破声一起传来，鲜血讲冰雪融化后又结晶，几近三米的巨兽在枪林弹雨中厮杀奔窜，直到被锁在脖颈上的电子环电击倒下。

“下次你们可以换个温和点的方式，”金发alpha赤身裸体地躺在雪地里，简直像是过于火辣的行为艺术，“这对我的皮肤病没什么好处。”

“你真该试试我推荐的护肤品，”Natasha好心地扔来一块毯子，可惜连Thor精壮的大腿都遮不住，“新来的科学家很有本事，tony说他那套理论简直就是魔法。”

“我见识过真正的法术。”Thor可惜地看着满地尸体，“我真的不能填个肚子吗？会留几具给你们交差的。”

“姑娘们不会喜欢有口臭的alpha，”女特工扔了一大包营养剂给他，现代科技比诅咒靠谱的多，假以时日总能治愈Thor身上古老的病毒，“我把你的照片放上了交友网站，回应的omega足够你饱餐一顿了。”

“我很挑食。”Thor嘶哑地笑了一声，沉寂的蓝眼睛里波澜不惊。

他在出生的那一刻便已经死亡，连猎魔人的心脏也无法让温迪戈彻底消亡。

神盾局能控制Thor的魔化，而他绝不会让病毒吞噬Loki亲手养大的小怪物。

“别忙着钻回洞穴冬眠，big guy。”战机降落之后，Tony卸下战甲走过来，指着实验室里忙碌的科研者们，“有一位新人要见你，他脾气很怪，但我认为这比Natasha的护肤品有效一些。”

Thor没有异议，他以为这不过是又一次失望，直到隔着层层玻璃和人海，看见了那个让他的心脏重新跳动的面孔。

“你去哪儿？”Tony惊愕地看着落荒而逃的alpha，他还以为Thor从来都只会撕碎一切阻挡自己的存在。

“任何地方，我不能见他！”永生的恶魔无措得像个孩子，走投无路地在宿命中徘徊，“他不再是猎魔人，不该被我这样的怪物……”

Thor攥紧的手被握住了，他仓惶回头，深埋土壤九百年的绝望和思念在胸腔中肆虐。

年轻的科学家抱住了他，就像当年将小怪物藏进披风的猎魔人。

“I found you.”


End file.
